


Go ask Bumblebee

by DifferentOctave



Series: Go ask...TF:P edition [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow...rating went down. Started out Mature, ended up General audences.</p><p>So, perhaps next one should have some birds and bees talk?</p><p>*Evilgrin*</p><p>Enjoy! >:)</p><p>PS, need ideas!</p><p>Disclaimer: Don't own the fraggin' series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...rating went down. Started out Mature, ended up General audences.
> 
> So, perhaps next one should have some birds and bees talk?
> 
> *Evilgrin*
> 
> Enjoy! >:)
> 
> PS, need ideas!
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own the fraggin' series.

Miko turned to Bumblebee. "What happened to your voice box?"

Bumblebee let out a buzz. Raf translated. "He says that Megatron tore it out in a battle."

"What do you think of Megatron, Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee scowled and let out a buzz.

Optimus -who was in med-bay because Fate hates him, he got his leg crushed- shouted, "BUMBLEBEE! You do realize you just said that in front of _CHILDREN!_ "

Bumblebee whirred an apology.

"What'd he say?"

Raf shrugged. "I dunno. He used Cybertronian words I'm not familiar with."

Bumblebee let out another word. Raf told her, "He said 'You don't want to know.' "

Miko nodded. "I'd rather be clueless than be scarred and have big guy over there pi-"

"Miko, not in front of Raf!"

"Sorry!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Blah// Bumblebee speaking; Raf translating.
> 
> So, enjoy!

"Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee turned to Miko and tilted his head.

"What is one guilty pleasure you enjoy too much to give up?"

//You don't want to know.//

After a long silence, Miko asked, "Where did you grow up?"

//In alot of different places. We'd move frequently because the town we stayed in would get destroyed or my sire would lose his job.//

"What was your childhood like?"

//It wasn't all that bad, considering. We didn't offline quickly, and we didn't get hurt too often.//

"Who were your favorite relatives?"

//I don't have any, I liked them all.//

"Do you remember any of the stories they used to tell you?"

//Actually... we never really had any time for stories.//

"How would you describe yourself as a child? Were you happy? What is your best memory of childhood? Worst?"

//I guess I was a little feisty when I was a sparkling... Yes, I was happy. My creators always made sure we were as happy as we could be in our situation. I don't really have a 'best' memory... but the worst one is watching Cybertron go dark.//

"What would you ask your mom if he or she were here today?"

//If he was proud of what I've become.//


End file.
